


Love for Gunpla

by gundamoocow



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Masturbation, Other, gunpla, mechasexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a prompt on the Gundam Build Fighters anon kink meme:</p>
<p>"Tatsuya gets aroused by a gunpla battle and needs to relieve himself. Can either be solo or with Allan, and bonus points for being in a hurry and resorting to an awkward place to do it."</p>
<p>I think I managed to tick most of the boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love for Gunpla

Tatsuya's Kämpfer Amazing soared through night sky. It was almost invisible against the dark backdrop, if not for the the gentle moonlight catching smooth plastic curves and contrasting sharp, rigid angles. It was truly beautiful. No, she was truly beautiful. His gorgeous Kämpfer Amazing.

So enthralled was Tatsuya that he didn't even notice the beam nearly hit him from below.

"Kawaguchi!" Allan hissed. "Is there something wrong?"

Tatsuya ignored him, playing it cool and choosing to go straight for his opponent, who so kindly gave away his position. Only a fool would miss such a shot. Now he had 30 seconds until his opponent's weapon recharged. Plenty of time.

He spied the red mobile suit lurking between some boulders and swept in, readying his beam saber. The red mobile suit tried to make a break for it, its pilot's fear evident in the jerky, uncontrolled movements as he scrambled away. Tatsuya gripped his controls, silently cursing the PPSE-issued gloves that prevented him from feeling the glowing orbs directly on his skin.

Swinging his beam saber down onto his opponent, Tatsuya allowed a tiny smirk to form as he anticipated the audience's cheer. What greeted him instead was a sharp jolt which travelled straight from the clashing Gunplas, through the mechanical feedback system of Tatsuya's control console, and into his pants, waking his cock from sleep. So his opponent had a force field. Perhaps this was going to be an interesting battle after all.

The red mobile suit fled, taking off into the open air with Tatsuya in hot pursuit. Literally. The guy was fast. Tatsuya had to give him credit for that. Fast, but not smart. Drawing his Amazing Rifle, Tatsuya took aim, far too experienced to let his growing arousal spoil his targeting. He pulled the trigger, feeling the recoil on his control console, which only fed his lust. As intended, the beam passed just above his flustered opponent, who instinctively changed direction to escape the threat. Bingo. Now he was headed exactly where Tatsuya wanted: a small clearing with a cliff on three sides and dense forest on the fourth. He kept firing at the red mobile suit, guiding him towards the clearing using a series of near-misses. Each shot made Tatsuya more excited as his opponent played exactly into his hands, not realizing that his force field was a more than adequate defense against the rifle.

By the time his opponent clumsily landed, the Kämpfer was already on top of it, pinning it down. While Tatsuya's beam weapons were no use against the red mobile suit, his heat plates were more than adequate. A little shiver went up Tatsuya's spine as he activated them, pressing down onto the other mobile suit. Slowly, the plates melted through the plastic of the other Gunpla as it struggled underneath the completely undamaged Kämpfer, vibrating Tatsuya's control deck all the while. In not too long, the words "battle ended" echoed through the arena, signaling Tatsuya's victory.

It was only when the Plavsky particle dispersal ended that Tatsuya realized he was breathing heavily and his cock was absolutely throbbing in his pants. For once, he was thankful for the stoic demeanour of his alter ego, the Meijin, making it not unusual for him to simply turn and leave the arena with minimal visible emotion. Inwardly, however, Tatsuya was praying desperately that no one would notice the bulge in his pants or his undoubtedly flushed face as he made his way to the exit.

As soon as the door clicked behind him, Tatsuya let out a sigh of relief and then planned his next move. He was hard beyond belief. He had to take care of it. Now. Quickly scanning the hallway, he spotted the men's room. Perfect. Only competitors used this area, so no one would bother him.

The first thing he did in the bathroom was carefully place his Gunpla next to the sink, then toss his gloves and glasses to the side. His fingers nearly tripped over themselves as he undid his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor around his ankles and roughly pulling his boxers down just enough to free his engorged erection.

Finally. Tatsuya threw his head back and groaned as he wrapped his right hand around his rock hard cock, giving it a few quick much-needed strokes before licking his hand, applying a generous amount of saliva, and resuming at a more moderate pace. He opened his eyes, glancing at his dishevelled reflection in the mirror, hair all over the place, fist pumping his straining erection. Tatsuya's gaze travelled downwards, resting finally on his Kämpfer Amazing. Memories of the preceding battle immediately flooded his mind, driving him to pump his cock furiously. A touch of moonlight on dark blue plastic. Chasing his enemy down. Fuck. He was close.

Tatsuya moaned again. He gripped the sink with his left hand, bent over his Gunpla as his eyes remained fixated on it, right hand going hell for leather over his slick cock. As his hand slipped and slid along his erection, Tatsuya panted, driving himself closer and closer to climax. His Gunpla. His gorgeous Kämpfer. His unbeatable Kämpfer. Tatsuya's eyes rolled back as the rush of his orgasm overwhelmed him.

He kept his eyes closed as his breathing gradually slowed. Peace was short-lived, however, when he heard the bathroom door squeak closed and footsteps approach from behind. Tatsuya's eyes shot open to see Allan standing behind him, eyebrows raised, first looking up at Tatsuya's face, then down to his now flaccid cock, and finally at the semen-coated Gunpla.

Allan sighed. "I'll organize getting it cleaned again."

"Th-thanks, Allan," replied Tatsuya. "I'm glad I can count on you."


End file.
